Sweet Dreams
by HoneyLemonTea
Summary: In a dream, Elsword & Co. are helplessly laying on the ground and dying one by one. Scared and frightened, Ara heads off to Add's room where the Mastermind proceeds to comfort her...


_[[A/N: I do **not **own Elsword nor it's characters. I merely own my ideas and written story.]]_

_P.S! **Please** don't flame on this paring if you don't like them, I respect your opinions but do not comment/review about anything negative. **Please** let me—and other possible Ada supporters to simply enjoy the story. Just as much as I hope you enjoyed the story._

**Thank you.**

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." _

_― **Lao Tzu**_

Ara slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, until the image was clear, and propped up from the bed. She squinted hard, opened them back up, and eyed at the half-naked Mastermind that had lain beside her—_his_ bed, to be exact.

"Th-This must be a dream." Ara whimpered and leaned over towards the man, poking his shoulder. "No…it's not." And once more, she poked at the man's skin—his cheek this time.

"Mmh, Ara…" Add moaned out her name, swatting his hand in the air with annoyance. "A few more minutes…"

Ara shook with embarrassment and realized she was wearing one of his button-ups, only his button-ups and her under garments. "Oh, Brother, what have I done?"

Her eyes glanced around the room and towards her neatly folded Sakra Devanam attire that was placed up top of the desk. Sighing, she simply shook her head and pinned up her hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Add's groggily sounding voice caused Ara to flush a beet red—she's not used to hearing such a voice from him.

Ignoring that sudden realization, she nodded, and tucked the sheets close to him. "Yeah…I'm sorry—again, for bothering you."

Lazily, Add opened his eyes and held onto Ara's wrist. "It's fine…I'm used to your crying…"

No doubt about that. "I—I know but…" Ara sat against the side of the bed, trying to pry open his fingers to let her go. "Add…I don't want to burden you anymore…I need to—I need to grow up."

Add sat up straight, his pony tail loosened and flung over his shoulder, as a grunt escaped his lips. "_You_—Ara Haan, are, and will always be, a _crybaby _and a _complete klutz_." Ara pouted at his remark and gave up on trying escaping; she was busy admitting how true his words were. "So…I'll be there for you because I know what it's like to lose someone—people—important to you."

And slowly, he pulled out her hairpin and watched as those silky ebony hair dangle back onto her shoulders and chest. "Add…" She was on the verge of tears—again.

"Heh, here we go again." Add mumbled slightly, a grin appearing on his face. "C'mon—I'll comfort you again."

"Add!" Ara flew into his opened arms and wept in his chest as Add whispered words of comfort—completely out of character but, he knew what it felt like to _want someone there_ for you.

So Add knew what to say because they were also the words he wanted to hear most. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you…"

Ara tugged him closer towards her, sniffling, and whispered. "Thank you…" Before peering up at the Mastermind with a gentle smile, "You know—Add, I never got the chance to say this before because you were always the one comforting me but…"

Add held her gaze and waited, watching her eyes indecisively trying to pick which of his they should look at. "But, are you going to continue?" whispered Add, causing Ara to snap out of daze.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she nodded, "I want to be there for you—when you need someone to talk to. I want to be that…person and, I hope you'll let me."

Embarrassed, Ara hid her face into his chest as he stiffened. A smile crept up his lips as he rested his chin against her. "Thanks, _Crybaby_, I'd like that_._"

Ara let out a groan of annoyance and gently shoved the teasing male to look him in the eye. "Add…" She moaned, trying not to complain how she didn't like that nickname.

Add chuckled softly and rested back in bed, pulling her closer towards him. "Let's get some sleep—tomorrow we'll be going to be heading out to see Hamel Capital."

"Okay…" She chimed happily, placing a soft kiss against his neck as he let out a soft gasp from shock. "Night, Add!"

"_You_…" Add whimpered, giving in eventually, and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead in return. "Geez, I always have to keep my guard up when I'm with you…"

And slowly, they both drifted back into sleep with arms wrapped affectionately around each other.


End file.
